1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector. More specifically, it relates to an electric connector for the connection of a substrate and another substrate or a cable and a substrate. In particular, it relates to an improvement in connecting terminals provided inside these electric connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an electric connector (a plug connector or a receptacle connector) for the connection of a substrate and another substrate or a cable and a substrate, a variety of materials have been used. With these electric connectors, electric connection between electric connectors has been attempted via connecting terminals provided inside them.
On the other hand, with the electric connector described previously, if foreign substances or the like adhere to the connecting sections (direct contact portions) of the connecting terminals provided inside them, damage to the electric connection between this connecting section and the connecting section of the other connecting terminal subjected to pressure adherence on this connecting section can result.
Here, in order to reliably maintain the good electric connection between various connecting terminals between electric connectors, conventionally, on one connecting section of the connecting terminal, press processing or other processing is carried out from its backside and a convex protrusion (a pimple) is formed on its surface. The protrusion is contacted by the connecting section of the other connecting terminal, and foreign substances adhered to the connecting section are eliminated. In doing so, good electric connection between various connecting terminals has been attempted.
However, in this conventional case, since it is difficult to form the protruded front end into a sharp form, there is a tendency for the foreign substance elimination to not be successful. There is a difficulty in that a stable electric connection cannot be obtained.
Furthermore, conventionally, as shown in the major portion cross-sectional diagram of FIG. 9, there is a case in which a V-shaped groove (4) or a concave section is formed on the connecting section surface (3) of one of the connecting terminals (1), and the connecting section surface (5) of the other connecting terminal (2) is formed into a circular arc shape (an R shape).
In such a conventional case, the connecting section surface (5) of the other connecting terminal (2) contacts the connecting section surface (3) with the formation of a V-shaped groove (4) of the one connecting terminal (1), in edge sections (4a) (edge line portions) of the V-shaped groove (4), and the other connecting section surface (5) in the circular arc shape is pulled to remove foreign substances (so-called wiping effect). As a result, with the edge sections (4a) mentioned previously as the points of contact, a stable electric connection between the various connecting terminals (1) and (2) can be obtained (please refer to FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2004-111081).
However, with the conventional structures of the various connecting section surfaces (3) and (5) of the connecting terminals (1) and (2) as shown in FIG. 9, it is necessary that a V-shaped groove (4) be formed on the connecting section surface (3) of one of the connecting terminals (1) and that the connecting section surface (5) of the other connecting terminal (2) be formed into a circular arc shape. Therefore, the number of processes for the manufacture of the connecting terminals is increased and this becomes a major cause of increased cost.